


Amazing

by emeraldswan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, did I mention smut?, fun adult time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldswan/pseuds/emeraldswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were about to jump. To cross over that line between *here* and *there*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

There were so many reasons to love this, he knew it would be impossible to ever regret having her. It was her surprised little gasp when he kissed her the first time. It was the way she stared at him wide-eyed for a second before pulling him to her and kissing him again. It was the way her lips were swollen, red and bee-stung, when they finally pulled breathlessly away. It was the way she kept looking back at his lips, her eyes darting back for another look every few seconds, as if she couldn't get enough of him. It was the way he couldn't get enough of her. It was the way she shivered when he ran a finger down her arm before finally closing the gap between them once more, and kissing him for all she was worth. 

It was _her_. 

He didn't stop to think about why they shouldn't be doing this, or how complicated it would make things. He didn't stop to think that it had been whiskey in his blood that loosened him up enough to kiss her in the first place. He was drunk on _her_ now, and nothing else mattered but making her shudder against him again. And again. And again after that. He would never get enough of her. Never wanted to. 

He wanted to keep her, forever his and his alone, right by his side. In his bed, in her bed, in their bed . . . or anywhere else, for that matter. He didn't care where. He just wanted her to never stop making that noise she was making right then. Low sounds, full of passion and mixed in with sharp gasps, she began to come apart as he slipped his tongue in and out of her. His thumb traced circles over her clit, slowly drawing out her pleasure. Her hands clawed at the floor around them, seeking purchase on something, and he knew she was close. Her head was thrown back, her body arched, a look of pure ecstasy on her face, and he was absolutely positive he'd never seen anything quite as beautiful. Her hips began to move in time with his thrusting tongue, and he increased the pressure on her clit with his thumb. She came with a quick cry, her body shaking as she arched against him one final time. 

He was gazing up at her when she came back to herself, and he smiled. "Like that?"

"That a trick question, Cap'n?" 

It didn't bother him when she didn't call him by his name . . . he knew she knew this wasn't some sort of power play, wasn't a dominance thing between them. It was simply natural, her calling him that. Just as natural as everything else had always been between them. Reaching up, he trailed a finger through the valley of her breasts, making her shiver yet again. "No tricks. Just a question."

She smiled then, slow and lazy. "And you have to ask? 'Course I liked that. That was gorram near the most amazin' thing ever."

He grinned. "Want more?"

Her eyes glazed over a little, and he knew what her answer would be before she said it. He was already moving when she said yes, already well on his way to gathering her up in his arms and pulling her to him. "Good," he kissed her lightly. 

They were about to jump, the two of them, about to leap completely over the line between _here_ and _there_. Mal knew he wouldn't look back. He adored her too much to ever do that. Whatever came next, he knew that he'd never regret making love to her. Like she said, it was gorram near the most amazin' thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! Otherwise? Lots more Mal/Kaylee onscreen!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
